The present invention relates to a device for taking up containers arranged in single file and introducing them into a plurality of pathways which are parallel to each other and to a feeding direction, in particular in machines for creating arrays of containers.
It is known in the technical sector relating to the packaging of containers of various shapes such as bottles, phials and the like that there exists the need to arrange them in alignment in arrays formed by a predefined number of rows and columns depending on the dimensions of the packaging boxes inside which they must be inserted.
Automatic machines provided for this purpose are also known, said machines being essentially divided into two-sections arranged alongside and synchronised with each other: in the first of said sections the arrays of containers are formed, while in the second section the box to be filled is formed, the connection between the said sections being realised by a head for gripping and inserting the array, already formed, inside the box.
In greater detail, the formation of the rows is determined by an arm for deviating containers aligned in single file on a longitudinal feeding belt, said deviating means being movable rotationally in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of feeding of the containers and therefore able to cause channelling of the individual containers inside one or more storage pathways which are all parallel to the feeding direction and delimited by longitudinal sidewalls arranged above a corresponding conveyor belt.
Although performing their intended function, these machines have the drawback, however, that the said deviating arm is formed by two static, mutually parallel parts for holding the containers aligned in single file on the conveyor belt which transports them towards the point of introduction into the respective storage pathway.
Said arm moreover, at its end remote from the sidewalls delimiting said pathways, is hinged so as to be rotatable and thus bring the end where the container exits into substantial alignment with the entry end of the pathways of the multiple-row section of the machine.
As a result of said rotation, however, the arm may be arranged in parallel alignment with only one of the individual pathways (the central one), while with all the other pathways it forms an angle which becomes increasingly greater the more the said movable part of the arm moves towards the outermost pathways relative to the longitudinal axis.
Consequently when the containers must leave the feeding arm and enter into the respective pathway they are obliged to change direction, hitting the walls of the pathways and causing slowing down in the feeding movement of the containers and/or stoppage thereof with consequent blockage of the entire machine.
This basically prevents an increase in the speed of feeding of the containers in order to increase the overall productivity of the machine.
The technical problem which is posed therefore is that of designing a device for feeding containers arranged in single file to a plurality of parallel channelling pathways, which is able to provide a solution to the abovementioned problems, allowing an increase in the speed of feeding of the containers and an improvement in the direction of passing movement of the container from the deviating arm to the corresponding channelling pathway.
Within the context of this problem a further requirement is that said device should be simple to manufacture on an industrial level and easily applicable to already existing machines without the need for major modifications and/or adaptation.
These technical problems are solved according to the present invention by a device for gripping containers arranged in single file and for introducing them into a plurality of pathways parallel to each other and to a feeding direction, which comprises a frame supporting means for gripping and force-feeding said containers inside the device, said frame being connected to means for moving it in a direction transverse to the said feeding direction, there also being provided means for rotationally connecting the device to a deviating arm for guiding the containers in single file, arranged upstream of the feeding device.
Further details may be obtained from the following description of a non-limiting example of embodiment of the invention, provided with reference to the accompanying plates of drawings, in which: